Sun Elves
a lexica entry by Erling Feuergeist Alternate Names: Sun People, Sky Elves, Day Elves, Golden Elves Relations: Origins of the Fire Elves and Light Elves, close relatives of the Night Elves and therefor Star Elves, Dark Elves, and Moon Elves. As one of the ancient species and one of the first species of the elves to ever be, Sun Elves have built many cities. Wherever it is not too cold and enough sunlight is available, one can find their settlements. Though, Sun Elves are mostly found in the northern hemisphere. As Sun Elves take pride in being pure-blooded, half breeds are rare and usually frowned upon. However, experiments and precise breeding to improve future generations are not uncommon, even if handled rather secretive. Sun Elves are the origins of Fire Elves, who are created by such experimental breeding in combination with ancient rituals, and Light Elves, whose genetic divergence has many theories; the most creditable being cross-breeding with Star Elves. General appearance Sun Elves are tall, slender people with bronze and tan skin, though some ancient noble bloodlines are known to have pale and milky skin tones. A golden blond is the most common hair color, with varieties leaning towards copper-red. Darker hair, especially black, is a rarity only seen amongst peasants, with a very few exceptions in the noble lines, due do younger generations supporting modern marriage rights. A Sun Elf is easily identified by eyes in all variations of golden color, from citrin yellow to honey and amber. Even though the preferred metal of a Sun Elf would usually be gold and most of their jewelry would be based on such, Sun Elves have the tendency to enjoy cooler colors the most, such as teal, light blue and bright white, as if mirroring the sky on a sunny day rather than the sun itself. Especially The Capital of the Sun Elves, the people are known for their excellent fabrics and the finest silken wares, which they love to wear to underline their elegance. Average life span: 430 to 450 years Average height: m 188cm/6.2ft ; f 176cm/5.8ft Characteristics Due to their pride, Sun Elves are not the most approachable. Especially those who belong to noble families with long histories reveal a rather imperious behavior. Aside from the species that are in close genetic relations, Sun Elves do not show any interest in the matters of other Elves or races; they put themselves before all else with very few exceptions rooting in the newer generations. Mixed examples of traits people assign to Sun Elves are: Ambitious, arrogant, brilliant, caustic, conceited, confident, cultured, decisive, determined, dutiful, eloquent, haughty, independent, loyal, opinionated, picky, shrewd, snobbish, strict Attributes Benefits: * sunlight +++ * daylight ++ * general light + * warmth + Weaknesses: * darkness - - - * new moon - - - * night time - - * cold - Magic When it comes to Elven Magic, Sun Elves, as one of the most ancient folks, have proven to be rather erudite. Their magic potential is known to be near unequaled. At the same, this means that Sun Elves are tremendously prone to any arcane and divine effects, negative as well as positive. Most Sun Elves practice in healing and curing magic, directly benefiting from their strong connections to the sun and their religious beliefs. Other fields of magic observed to be performed by Sun Elves are Scorched Magic, Fire and Heat Magic, Cleansing, Banishing and Bindings along with Illusion magic with the focus on optical illusions. Generally, all that comes from the sun and its purity can be channeled for magical purposes by Sun Elves. Cooler colors like blue, teal and white and also materials like gold and glass are preferred as catalysts to enhance effectiveness. Category:Elven Category:Species Category:Lexica Category:Erling Feuergeist